


Our Favorite Idiot

by Urt_the_Assistant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight OOC, Slow Dancing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday. Sam and Castiel have a very cute surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so... Yea. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

It’s 5 in the morning, and the date is January 24th. Dean’s birthday. Sam is half asleep and sipping at a cup of coffee while his brother of a boyfriend lies in bed, snoring somewhat loudly.

Sam quietly stands up from the cheap motel table that he was sitting at and goes into the bathroom to put on something a bit more presentable. He brushes his teeth, and looks into the mirror to fix his hair. Once his hair looks okay, he slips out of the bathroom and quickly puts on his boots and coat. Grabbing his phone and room key, he proceeded to head outside.

The sun was close to peaking over the tall mountains that surrounded the area, and the ground was covered in an inch of snow. Sam loved staying in little motels that were in the middle of nowhere; it made him feel at peace.

He began walking to the small cafe that was down the road, stopping halfway there to flip open his phone and call Castiel. After a few seconds of ringing, Cas finally picked up.

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Cas. Are you at the cafe yet?" 

"Yes. I've been here for about twenty minutes."

"Perfect. Did you order what I asked for?"

"Three apple pies, yes. Are you almost here?"

"Just about, yea. I'll be there in two minutes."

Castiel said his goodbyes and hung up, and Sam was continuing on his way.

Meanwhile, Castiel waited on the front porch of the small cafe, looking at the various plants and flowers that were perched on the windowsills. He sneakily picked a few of the pretty flowers and tucked them carefully into his coat pocket with a small smile on his face. He stared with wonder at a few bees collecting pollen and nectar from a bright yellow flower. After a minute or two of watching the small fuzzy insects, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Sam smiling at him. Castiel grinned, and wrapped his arms around his larger boyfriend in a hug, which was happily returned.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, Sam and Cas pulled apart, still smiling. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Me and Dean have missed you, Cas. It's great seeing you again. Dean's going to love this surprise."

Cas grinned a small grin and replied, "I've missed you and Dean as well. It has been a burden not being able to see either of you for so long."

Sam nodded in agreement and shivered at the cold. "How could you stand it out here? It's freezing..."

Castiel shrugged. "I don't really notice temperature changes too much."

Sam laughed and grabbed Cas's hand. "Well, let's go inside and see if those pies are done."

As soon as they entered the cafe, they were hit with a wave of warmth and the strong smell of cinnamon and coffee. Sitting at the front cash register was an older woman who looked to be in her early 70's holding three medium sized white boxes, which Sam assumed to be the pies. She smiled at Sam and Cas, and Castiel payed for the pies with a crumpled up twenty dollar bill, and told her to keep the change. She handed the boxes to Sam, and he gladly took them. They both waved the woman goodbye, and stepped out into the cold once more.

They walked to the motel in a pleasant silence, as they were both too busy taking in the scenery to say anything to one another.

Five minutes later, they both were sneaking into the motel room as quietly as they possibly could. 

Sam set the pies on the counter and took off his coat, setting it on the floor next to the bed that him and Dean shared that night. He carefully took the pies out of their boxes and set them on the table next to each other in a half circle. Castiel took a brand new, beautiful pocket knife out of his pocket and set it in front of the pies in bit of a decorative fashion. Sam smiled at Cas and put one finger up, as to say "Be right back". 

He ran out to the impala to grab a bag that was hidden under the front passenger seat, quietly shut the car door, and slipped back into the motel.

In the bag was a brand new leather jacket, which Sam folded up and set next to the brand new pocket knife on the table. He smiled at the display, and looked over at Castiel to see what he thought.

Castiel simply stared, but soon pulled the flowers from the cafe out of his pocket. He had six total; two white daisies, two bright orange lilies, and two purple tulips. He placed the flowers in between the pies, and on top of and around the new leather jacket. He gave a small smile, and looked up at Sam, who seemed to approve.

Sam checked his watch only to see that it was about six a.m. He whispered the time to Castiel, who grimaced a bit. They both knew that Dean wouldn't be up for another three hours, so they came up with a plan.

Castiel took off his trench coat and tie, and then slipped his shoes off. Sam followed suit by taking off his boots and unbuttoning a few buttons on the flannel shirt that he was wearing. After they were done dressing down a bit, they both slid into bed with Dean, careful not to wake him up. 

Dean was sleeping on his side, with his front facing the door of the motel room. Castiel was facing Dean's front, and curled himself softly and quietly into Dean's chest. Sam spooned Dean from behind with a strong, yet gentle arm around his waist. It'd been about three months since the trio had shared a bed like this, so when Dean woke up, he was sure to be surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be up soon! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
